A Hogwarts Christmas Part Six: Dumbledore
by Alexifulamendris
Summary: A short story about how the Headmaster spends Christmas while the world becomes a darker place.


Author's Note: Hello again. I can't believe we've finally reached the end of this adventure. I know it was relatively short, but I've been writing for a while now. I want to thank everyone who has taken time to read this, it really means alot to me. I also want to thank my friend, Evan Mers, who has been writing this with me as well as beta-ing my chapters. You can find the companion pieces to all the Hogwarts Christmas stories on their page. ( u/7371564/Evan-Mers)

As always, I'm doing this for fun and not making any money. Everything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling, with only some of my own creativity mixed in.

Thank you all and Merry Christmas!

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore found himself celebrating his 115th Christmas by sitting behind his desk in the circular room, examining the portraits of the headmasters before him. A majority of the portraits were empty, preferring to spend their Christmas in a different building or with portraits of their friends. Dumbledore sipped his tea as he looked at the clock on his mantle. His good friend, and Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, would soon be joining him.

Dumbledore stood from behind his desk and walked towards the fireplace, stopping to stroke Faux's head on the way. The phoenix cooed softly and turned his head to get scratched in a different place. "Happy Christmas, Faux." Dumbledore told the bird who chirped in response.

Dumbledore continued to the fireplace and conjured two chairs in front of it, facing each other. He then conjured a table and a tea set before calling one of the newest elves at Hogwarts, Dobby, to him.

There was a snap and the small elf appeared in front of him, dressed in a variety of knitted goods. Dumbledore admired one of the socks, a bright yellow with red polka dots. The elf bowed to him before speaking. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Dumbledore, Sir. What can Dobby be doing for you?"

"Merry Christmas, Dobby." the headmaster replied. "I was wondering if you might fetch me a plate of sandwiches and perhaps a platter of cookies as well."

"Yes, Mr. Dumbledore, Sir. Is there anything else?"

"No Dobby, that will be all." The elf disappeared from the room and Dumbledore took the seat in the chair facing the door. A moment later the requested food appeared on the table before him. He smiled, before picking up a chocolate chip cookie. He nibbled on the cookie as he reflected on his previous Christmases.

Dumbledore had seen many Christmases in his time. His earliest memories were of normal Christmases with his family. Then, after his sister had been attacked and they'd moved to Godric's Hollow, Christmases had become more strained, with his sister being magically and emotionally stunted.

Christmases had become almost normal again when Dumbledore attended Hogwarts as a student. There was always something about the school that had felt like a home and he'd seen the same feeling take hold in other students through the years, particularly those from a broken home.

Then, there was the first Christmas after Ariana had accidently killed their mother. That year had been particularly horrible and the years after it stressful for the young Dumbledore. And then he'd met Grindelwald. Those had been good years, but then there was the accident with Ariana, and after his sister died and his brother abandoned him, Christmas had lost the joy it once brought with no one to share it with. Even returning to Hogwarts as a teacher didn't bring back the myrth the season was supposed to hold.

It had taken many years for Dumbledore to move on and begin to enjoy Christmas again. Yes, Dumbledore had seen many Christmases, some wonderful and a few horrible, but the Christmas spirit still welled inside him and he felt the need to share it with those who lacked it, which is why he was expecting another guest sometime during the day.

There was a sharp knock on the door as the wards alerted him to the presence of Minerva outside his doors. He waved his hand and the doors swung open, Minerva entering the chamber with a smile before sitting across from him. He approved of her attire, wearing green robes to celebrate the Christmas spirit.

"Merry Christmas, Albus." the witch greeted, her Scottish accent ringing through the room.

"Merry Christmas, Minerva." he said, returning the wish. He watched as the woman pulled a small package out of her robe's pocket before enlarging it and handing it to him. Dumbledore smiled as he waved his hand in the direction of his desk, a wrapped packaging floating across the room and into her lap. "You first this year." he said.

Minerva smiled as she carefully removed the ribbons from the candy striped paper before carefully unwrapping the gift. Inside she found a new hat, a pair of red, wool socks, and a gift card to her favorite robe shop. "Albus, this is wonderful. I've been needing a new hat." She placed the hat atop her black hair and was pleased that it was the right size, the rim holding her head without squeezing it.

"And what's a new hat without new robes to go with it." Albus added.

"Thank you." she said, smiling at him. He smiled back. "Well, what are you waiting for? Open yours."

Dumbledore looked down at the gift in his lap. It was wrapped in shiny red foil with golden ribbons. He quickly slipped the ribbons off before removing his gift from the paper, not as properly as Minerva had. In his lap was a Christmas themed tin filled with all sorts of muggle Christmas treats. There were candies and chocolate covered nuts, the traditional cookies, as well as a few things he hadn't had before. "Thank you, Minerva." he said before offering her an item from the box. She chose a chocolate cherry and he grabbed a gingerbread cookie before sending the tin to his desk and vanishing the wrapping paper.

The two sat and discussed the school year and what they'd been doing in their spare time, if they could find any. The world was becoming a darker place and free time was becoming a rare occurrence for Dumbledore. They were discussing the chances of Gryffindor winning the Quidditch Cup when the wards announced another presence to Albus. He waved his hands again and the doors opened before the individual could knock.

Standing outside the doors was Severus Snape, clad in his usual black attire. Snape strode into the room, carrying a small cage in his arms.

"Welcome, Severus and Merry Christmas." Dumbledore greeted the boy.

"Yes, Merry Christmas , Severus." Minerva echoed his sentiment. This seemed to annoy the boy who instead examined the room. Albus motioned for Severus to join them and conjured a third chair, facing the fire between the other two. Snape did so and even accepted the tea Minerva had poured for him. Dumbledore smiled at the boy.

"I would return the sentiment," Severus began, his voice monotonous as usual, "if you two had any respect for how I like to celebrate my holidays." Albus saddened at the remark. He knew the boy had never cared much for Christmas, and especially now that he was having to serve Voldemort again. Christmas was a bleak concept for a man with no joy in his life.

"Dear boy, you should realize by now that we won't abide by that. Everyone deserves merriment on this day." _Even you._ Dumbledore smiled at Severus.

"And if I don't want merriment? If I wish only for solitude?" the boy questioned him. It was times like this when Albus thought he'd always be too late to help the boy. Too late to keep him from joining Voldemort, too late to keep Lily alive, too late to bring him joy now.

"Albus doesn't understand those words, Severus." Minerva stated from her seat. Dumbledore gave her an inquisitive look, wondering why she was lying. Minerva knew his past well enough. Even Snape knew some of it. Not the whole, dark truth, but enough to give an idea. "Besides, we could all use merriment in these times." She gave both men a meaningful look and Albus watched as Severus seemed to relax a bit, taking another sip of tea.

"I had a feeling you two would offer no such respect." Severus spoke, his voice lacking its usual vidiction, for which Albus was glad. "Propriety then demands that I give a gift as well." Albus was startled by this. Severus was always very proper in manners, but also did not give into doing something because he was forced. The fact that he'd reciprocated in the gift-giving, could it mean that he was actually enjoying Christmas, in some small way?

Albus watched as the young man reached for the cage he'd brought in with him and then hand it to Minerva, who quietly examined the small bird inside. Dumbledore leaned forward as well and could see the traces of magic around the object before Minerva spoke.

"Is this transfiguration?" she asked as she stroked the small bird in the cage who chirped gently in response. Severus only nodded in response, a smug look on his face. "You did a remarkable job." Albus smiled at that as Minerva's face took on a bit of a wicked grin. "You must have had an excellent teacher."

Albus noticed Severus's grin widen at the comment. "I believe it was natural talent." Albus watched amused as Minerva scowled at the boy before turning her attention back to the bird. Severus had done well, Minerva already seemed attached to her new pet. Albus hoped that the bird would live a long life as he looked at Severus. One could only hope.

Dumbledore became so caught up in his thoughts of the future that it took a moment for him to realize Severus was handing him an object.

"And for you." Snape said, his face expressionless, which was as close to a smile as you got if he wasn't being mean about something. Dumbledore accepted the object and looked down to see three pairs of thick socks.

"A Merry Christmas it is indeed." Dumbledore declared. He'd received his two favorite things, muggle sweets and socks. He examined the three pairs Severus had given him, being immediately drawn to the purple ones with shooting stars. He pulled up his robe and pulled off his red and green striped socks to wear the new ones. "Nice and warm, just the way I like them." He complimented.

Severus surprised Albus yet again. Instead of running out of the office as soon as he could, he stayed and joined the conversation as he finished his tea. He didn't stay long before saying he had to go, but it had been a great deal longer than Albus had expected even before he and Minerva had tried to delay him and he took that as a good sign that Severus might not be as bad off as he feared.

Minerva and Albus were both quiet for a moment after Severus left, Minerva still stroking the bird and Albus watching where the young man had disappeared. Even though Severus was a crucial piece of the war that he relied on, it was easy for Dumbledore to forget that he was a young man and not the small boy who roamed these halls with a look of wonder on his face. Those had been the first years Severus spent at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, the castle hadn't stayed a home for him as it had many others. Albus shook his head of the thoughts and turned to Minerva.

"Are you going to name the bird?" he asked. Minerva stopped her stroking and looked up at him.

"I wasn't sure at first, but I think I will. I don't want to have a nameless bird, and we all know I don't put much faith in luck, but perhaps it will bring some."

Dumbledore nodded, understanding her hesitance. They'd both been there when Horace's fish had...died, for lack of a better word. Naming something was an important step in forming an attachment and he knew Minerva would not be happy to wake up and find the materials of this transfiguration sitting where her bird once had.

"So, what will you name it?" Albus asked. Minerva smiled at him.

"I'm afraid I've been calling it Leander in my mind from the moment Severus handed me him." she replied, reaching into the cage to stroke the bird again.

"Leander is a fine name." Albus agreed, reaching for another cookie.

The comfortable silence fell again and it was Minerva who broke it this time. "So, do you think he's doing well?" she asked.

Dumbledore knew she was speaking of Severus. It was a trying time for the wizarding world in general, but even more trying for a spy who was doubted by the very side he was serving. Albus had been worried about Severus from the moment he sent him back to Voldemort at the end of last year. The boy was clever and skilled, but Voldemort could be merciless. If Snape was ever found out, it would be the end of him. Dumbledore was concerned about Severus's mental well-being, but the man seemed to be doing well enough.

"I think he's doing as well as could be reasonably expected." he replied. Minerva nodded at the news, still looking worried. "I got him a pensieve for Christmas. Perhaps that will help get through the things he doesn't wish to discuss with me." Minerva looked slightly alarmed by his announcement, before relaxing and nodding. It was the best they could do for the man.

They drifted off to more trivial things, such as what was on the menu for Christmas dinner that night and how the replacement of pipes on the fifth floor was going. Sometimes, they just lapsed into silence, but it was a comfortable one, the kind that can be shared between two close friends when words are not necessary.

This silence was broken when the wards yet again alerted Dumbledore to a presence before a persistent knock sounded. Minerva shot him a confused look as he rose from his seat to get the door. After opening it a respectable amount to see who was standing there he was pushed aside by a short, pink object hurrying into his office.

Albus was annoyed by the intrusion, but politely shut the door before turning to face his unwelcome guest. Before he could even greet her properly, she began to talk.

"Albus, I'll have you know that there is a whole hall on the third floor that is filled with fireworks. How could you let something like this happen in your school?" Umbridge accused, casting a disapproving look his way. Albus straightened to his full height before responding.

"I'm afraid, Dolores, that I have no idea what you are talking about."

This seemed to only infuriate the lady more. "Of course you don't. Like I said, there is a whole hall filled with fireworks. I would like you to fix this, seeing as you're supposed to be the head of this school."

Albus watched as Minerva rose at those words, her expression sour. Minerva strode to the pair before grabbing the shorter ladies attention. "Dolores, I assure you that if he'd known something was going on, we'd both be there."

"Oh, I expected he didn't know. I'm just saying he should have." Dolores turned to glare at Dumbledore again. "I ran into Fillius on the way here and he's trying to be useful in ridding the castle of them. I'm going to go and find who is responsible. Are you going to do anything?" She shot him a challenging glare.

Before he could answer, Minerva spoke. "The third floor you said? I will go and aid Fillius. I'm sure there's no reason for the Headmaster to be bothered. It was probably an easy solution that Fillius has found already." She turned her attention from Dolores to Albus. "Will you watch Leander while I'm gone?"

"Of course Minerva. Just call if you need assistance. I seem to remember you having a good transfigurations professor." he teased as he guided both ladies to the door. "See you soon, Minerva. Merry Christmas, Dolores." With that, he shut the door behind them, glad to have the shorter woman gone from his presence.

While he waited for his friend to return he walked to the back of the office and laid his hand against the wall. He could feel the magic thrumming through the castle. None of the wards had gone off, so this was the doing of a student. Dumbledore strongly suspected one of the Weasley twins and smiled at their creativity before going to sit at his desk and eat some of his muggle sweets.

He was enjoying a chocolate cherry himself when Leander began chirping incessantly. Dumbledore made his way back to the chair he'd been sitting in and observed the small creature. "What's wrong?" he asked, knowing he wouldn't understand the answer. He looked at the bird and noticed that while the cage had been fashioned with a food and water bowl, both were empty. He pulled out his wand and cast aguamenti, filling the water bowl with a small stream of water. He then walked to Faux's perch and collected some seed he had there, adding it to the small food bowl. Leander chirped happily as he ate and splashed in the water dish. Albus sat watching him while eating a sandwich when the doors to his office opened and Minerva strode in.

"That woman! She had the nerve to go up to the seventh floor and wait until she could run into Potter to try to give him detention for the fireworks downstairs! She had no proof that it could possibly be him besides her own will to make it so. And then, when I tell the boy to go because he's not in trouble she tries to tell me that I'm interfering with Ministry business and that she'll see I'll lose my job. I'd like to see her try. Why, I'd curse her to-"

"Minerva." Dumbledore spoke calmly, breaking the woman out of her rant. "We all know that this is a bad situation, but there is nothing I can do to keep the Ministry out of Hogwarts. Let's just relax and enjoy our Christmas." The woman nodded and the two moved from beside the fire to sitting in front of the desk. They talked of trivial manners until a disturbance outside caught their attention. The two stood and walked to the wide window, overlooking the lake. Near the lake shore, Albus noticed a group of students having a snowball fight. There seemed to be a few Weasley's as well as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Albus and Minerva watched as one of the twins threw a snowball that exploded on contact.

"Not again. It was most likely them with the fireworks." Minerva said from behind Albus. "I'll go put a stop to this." He heard her walking towards the door and stopped her.

"Minerva, wait. They seem to be having fun." Minerva returned to the window and watched as Miss Granger enchanted the snow into a dragon that flew across the field to rain snow upon the twins.

"Clever girl." he heard Minerva say with pride.

This was followed by a snowball hitting Hermione with a spinning hex and her falling to the ground. "Those boys. This has to be stopped." Minerva was about to leave and Albus stopped her yet again.

"One moment Minerva." Albus concentrated on a pile of snow away from the group and cast a spell to form it into a large white phoenix that hovered over the battlefield. He watched as the group looked up to it before releasing the spell and having it rain snowballs on both sides of the field.

"Albus!" Minerva cried behind him. "It's bad enough I've got children misbehaving. I don't need you acting like a child as well."

Albus turned and smiled at his friend. "Minerva," he began, "look at them, they're having fun, even in such a dark time. The world is only going to get darker from here. Let's let them be children for a while. It's the least we could give them for Christmas."

He watched the torn look on his friend's face before she finally smiled and nodded. The two retook their seats by the fire and just relaxed, making plans for the upcoming year. Yes, Dumbledore had seen many Christmases and many more dark holidays than any individual should, and he knew that many more dark Christmases would come, but for this one, he could be content with the joy inside the castle and enjoy the holiday.


End file.
